Tessaiga
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: La espada es la culpable, su unión se fortaleció gracias a ella.


One Shot

Título: Tessaiga

**Anime capítulo 7: ¡Duelo impactante! Sesshomaru contra Tessaiga**

hay demonios –espeto con desesperación el hanyō levantando la vieja espada que traía en sus garras ¿Realmente podré salvarme con ayuda de esta espada?

Saltando hacia su costado para evitar que la enorme pata cubierta de pelaje blanco de su, ahora convertido, medio hermano le aplastara, para luego contra atacar con la vieja espada, herencia de su padre, dándole con ella en la pata sin hacerle ningún daño aparente, para después volver a saltar lejos de él.

¡Tú puedes Inuyasha! Ese ataque logro afectarle un poco. –alentó la azabache desde unos arbustos a espaldas del medio demonio.

¡Estás loca! respondió virándose para mirarla , no le he hecho ni un rasguño.

¡Esa espada te pertenece! ¿No es así?, digas lo que digas yo confiaré en todos tus poderes. –alentó a su amigo.

El gran perro lamio su pata sobre el área que anteriormente había sido atacada con la espada.

¿Oye está segura que es tan fácil? preguntó con ironía en su voz, Por mí no hay problema ya que soy muy resistente, en cambio tú, es probable que mueras.

La azabache agachó su mirada triste, las lágrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus ojos Entonces… ¿todo está perdido?

¿Qué sucede? ¿Mis palabras fueron las que te hicieron llorar? - Preguntó exaltado ante la reacción de la chica el medio Inuyasha se puso nervioso, ella sollozó y él exploto ¡No llores! –le gritó.

¡¿Y qué quieres que ría?! –gritó ella enojada.

¡Cierra la boca! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que te protegeré! –Escupió una promesa dejando a Kagome en total silencio, sorprendida.

De nuevo Sesshomaru se aproximaba a ellos, aún furioso por que no obtuvo la espada.

Quédate aquí y observa el espectáculo. –Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el atacante colocándose su espada sobre el hombro.

"Lo que escuché, no es ninguna broma ¿verdad?, escuché claramente que me protegería" pensaba ella mientras lo miraba marcharse demasiado confiado.

¡No me importa en lo que pueda terminar esta pelea! espetó con enojo una vez frente a él ¡Acércate maldito! –y levantó su espada frente a él y la sitió palpitar, despertando ante el deseo de protección.

*

Tiempo después

Anime Capitulo 15: "La sacerdotisa desventurada. La resurrección de Kikyo"

Una vez que las almas regresaron al cuerpo de Kagome Kikyo que tenía minutos de haber vuelto a la vida corrió lejos para evitar que las almas fueran completamente robadas.

Inuyasha al verla alejándose corrió tras ella.

"Si permanezco cerca de esa mujer, lo que me quedan de almas serán absorbidas, tengo que alejarme de ella" pensaba la recién revivida sacerdotisa de barro, sin prestar atención en el lugar donde pisaba resbalando en una pendiente, pero fue sujetada justo a tiempo por Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. –le llamó ella.

Kikyo, esto no puede seguir así, rápido tienes que regresar al cuerpo de Kagome.

¿Me estás ordenando que muera de nuevo? Si regreso al cuerpo de esa mujer significa que mi esencia desaparecerá por completo, ¿eso es lo que deseas? él no contestó nada, estaba sorprendido, Inuyasha está bien accederé a lo que me pides, pero antes de eso ella le dio una fuerte descarga de poder sagrado en la mano que la sostenía de caer y posiblemente morir , ¡ya te lo dije yo moriré en el momento en que tú lo hagas, Inuyasha!

¡Detente! –Pidió él justo cuando sintió que el agarre sobre ella se debilitó.

Y sin poder evitarlo ella calló al vacío ante los dorados ojos del platinado.

Y después de ese día nada fue igual, el medio demonio comenzó a cambiar poco a poco su actitud y olvidando su promesa ante la azabache de protegerla, ante todo.

**Tiempo después**

**Animé capítulo 22: "Se aproxima la verdad de Naraku" y el 23: "La voz de Kagome y el beso de Kikyo"**

Caminaban por el bosque solos sin la compañía del hombre mitad demonio, para entonces ella ya tenía consigo su bicicleta rosa, así que era más fácil moverse, el día se vio envuelto por una oscuridad total que irradiaba energía maligna y debido a esto había tenido que bajar de ella para caminar a su lado empujándola, Shippo iba en los hombros del monje y los tres caminaban tranquilos en busca de un lugar de descanso.

Energía maligna. –habló la morena para virar y entre los arboles ¡Miren eso! –exclamó en sorpresa al mirar las serpientes casa almas de Kikyo.

¡Son esos monstruos! –exclamo con sorpresa Shippo para después seguirlos corriendo dejando sus cosas de lado.

Topándose con un enorme campo de energía que solo permitió a Kagome cruzar rechazando a Shippo y al monje lanzándolos lejos.

¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó el zorrito.

El monje poso su mano de nuevo en el campo y contestó Este lugar está protegido por una energía.

¿No podremos pasar?

No, Shippo.

¿Y Kagome? ¿Dónde está Kagome? –y al instante miraron a todos lados buscando a la chica, pero no la encontraron.

Mientras tanto Kagome seguía corriendo sin percatarse de que sus amigos no iban tras ella, hasta que resbalo un poco y se tomó de un árbol que estaba cercas viro mientras hablaba para advertir que tuvieran cuidado puesto que el terreno estaba resbaloso y ahí se dio cuenta que nadie la seguía.

"Estoy sola" –pensó.

Camino un poco más y sin poderlo evitar resbalo cayendo a un barranco no tan alto, más sin embargo la caída fue dura y dolorosa.

Caminó un poco más y se topó con lo que, quizás, no quería ver.

Kikyo…-susurró su nombre y le supo amargo.

La sacerdotisa no viva se encontraba frente a ella sobre un árbol, parecía dormida, estaba tan relajada la estaba observando cuando ella abrió los ojos mirándola frente a ella con extrañeza.

¿Atravesaste el campo de energía que hice para protegerme? –pregunto la no viva.

¿Campo de ener…gía? bajo un poco la cabeza poniendo su mano en la barbilla, No recuerdo haber lo visto.

Cuando Kikyo se disponía a contestar las serpientes cazadoras de almas llegaron a ella sorprendiendo a la azabache.

Tu eres quien ha estado llamando todas esas almas de las mujeres que fallecieron hizo una pausa, si es así, te pido que las devuelvas… por favor. –pidió.

Espera, ¿No vienes con Él?

La mirada azul de la azabache entristeció al instante y dejo de mirar a su antecesora para mirar un punto fijo en el suelo Inuyasha… él dijo que iría a buscarte.

Y dime, ¿Qué eres tú de Inuyasha? –pregunto sorprendiéndola, sin embargo, no la dejo responder puesto que colocó sus dedos sobre ella dejándola inmóvil sujetándola con las serpientes cazadoras al árbol en el que anteriormente descansaba.

Inuyasha ha llegado informó a su reencarnación No creas que ha venido aquí a rescatarte, él llego aquí para verme frunció el entrecejo. Y no intervendrás.

¿Qué no intervenga? preguntó con extrañeza Espera, ¿Tienes pensado matarlo? Te equivocas descubrimos que hubo alguien que los engañó, Inuyasha no fue quien te causo esa grabe herida. –le sonrió pensando que eso ayudaría.

Hump una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Esa expresión me da a entender que debo alegrarme por eso ¿No es así?

Los ojos azules de la azabache se abrieron como platos ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

Si consigo matar a ese individuo, ¿Crees que todo regrese a la normalidad? –le preguntó.

Yo solo…

El deseo de los muertos es regresar a la vida, aunque es imposible, pero existen algunas excepciones, como la mía la cual es exterminar a ese gran amor que jamás perdonaré por haberme olvidado.

Kagome que permanecía inmóvil contra el árbol estaba más que sorprendida.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que le dijera: "Inuyasha nunca te olvido" más no lo hizo se quedó callada, le dolían esas palabras.

¿Te refieres a Inuyasha? –preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

Una sonrisa adornó los labios de la pelinegra, Ese hombre quiere que yo muera y me parece bien, eso significa que está arrepentido de tener aquella batalla conmigo, ¡adelante! Que me odie, pero no dejaré que me olvide de nuevo, de esa forma obtendré la vida que me fue robada en aquel instante sonrió , así es como viviré en su corazón por toda la eternidad.

Solo entonces la azabache se animó a decir las palabras que tanto le dolían.

Aunque lo dudes, Inuyasha siempre piensa en ti, nunca te ha olvidado, siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, eres muy especial.

En ese momento llego Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, cuéntale a Kikyo que fue Naraku quien los engaño. –le habló Kagome más no fue escuchada.

"Inuyasha no puede oírme" pensó al escuchar como nombraba a la mujer.

Entonces ¿tú fuiste el espíritu que reunía las almas de las mujeres? –preguntó incrédulo.

Para controlar este cuerpo hecho con barro y huesos requiere de la presencia indispensable de almas que sufren como yo, Inuyasha debo ser repulsiva para ti, mi odio sigue persiguiéndote ya que sigue alimentándose de las almas de los muertos para deambular en este mundo.

¡No digas tonterías! Quizá tu sientas un gran odio hacia ti, en cambio… yo no… ¡Nunca hubo un día en que dejara de pensar en ti, Kikyo!

Un silencio se formó entre ambos.

Todo sucedía frente a la azabache y ella sin poder hacer nada.

"Lo sabía, Inuyasha siempre estuvo enamorado de Kikyo, es verdad, pero ahora que lo he escuchado de él, me hace sentir triste, me ha quitado a Inuyasha… pero ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando? No tengo ningún compromiso con él"

No importa que forma tengas Kikyo, jamás sentiré odio hacia a ti.

¿Lo dices en serio? Porque lo más probable es que utilice mis manos para acabar con tu vida. –explico mientras se aproximaba a su rostro para robarle un corto beso.

Al separase ella le abrazó.

Inuyasha al momento que te conocí deje de ser una sacerdotisa, fui una mujer ordinaria, siempre desee hacer esto cuando me encontraba viva.

Y sin más Inuyasha correspondió al abrazo.

Kagome sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar con lo que sus ojos miraban.

Y en ese instante Tessaiga palpitó, más no fue escuchada por su portador.

**Después del capítulo 34.**

Desde ese momento, la espada comenzó a ser utilizada con otros fines, no era para proteger a la azabache, sino que, en la mayoría de las ocasiones era para ponerla en peligro e ir a salvar a la no viva, Tessaiga era usada a la fuerza, y era ignorada por su portador.

Una noche el viejo Totosai llegó de improviso, se veía preocupado y a la vez enojado.

Fue directo al medio demonio "saludándolo" con un enorme golpe en la cabeza y arrebatándole la espada.

Oye viejo ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –grito alterado mientras posaba su mano sobre la zona golpeada.

¿Qué lo trae por aquí anciano Totosai? -pregunto Kagome aproximándose al anciano.

— Tessaiga me ha llamado. -contesto con simpleza el demonio.

¿Qué?

Así es señorita Kagome, la espada me ha llamado, parece que Inuyasha ya no la usa para lo que prometió en un principio.

Las bocas de todos los presentes formaron una "O" dejando su asombro al descubierto.

¿Qué quiere decir eso? –pregunto de mala gana orejas de perro.

El viejo demonio resopló con fastidio más nunca respondió, su atención estaba completamente en la espada.

Señorita Kagome, la espada pide ser llevada por usted, ella le dirá cuando el nuevo portador aparezca. –explicó en viejo mientras caminaba con la espada en sus manos en dirección a la sacerdotisa futurista.

Con temor, la mujer la tomó entre sus manos.

¿Cómo sabré si ha escogido a alguien?

El yōkai le sonrió la espada y tu son uno ahora, solo confía en ella, lo sabrás cuando sea el momento. – explicó para después subirse a su rara vaca de tres ojos.

¡Un momento! Kagome devuélveme mi espada, ahora! –Demandó el hibrido al ver que la espada herencia de su padre le fue quitada.

Comenzó a aproximarse a la chica que permanecía firme en no querer devolver la espada, así que de manera brusca el intentó arrebatarla de las pequeñas manos de ella, pero cuando su mano rozo la empuñadura una fuerte descarga lo lanzó lejos.

No podrás tocarla, muchacho, has decepcionado a Tessaiga suspiró, ya no te pertenece.

Dichas esas palabras el viejo herrero se despidió de todos y se marchó, dejando a un furioso Inuyasha.

Después de ese día las cosas en el Inu Tachi comenzaron a volverse cada vez más tensas, Inuyasha había dejado de hablarle completamente a Kagome, y si le hablaba se refería a ella de maneras insultantes, faltándole al respeto la azabache poco a poco fue rompiéndose más, y sus amigos y compañeros de viaje lo notaban, el medio demonio era una persona demasiado importante para ella.

Caminaban con cansancio, no habían parado en todo el día, Inuyasha iba a la cabeza, no miraba atrás, se había olvidado de que iba en compañía de humanos.

Descansaremos aquí. –habló por fin después de largo rato la azabache.

Inuyasha se viró para encararla No, debemos seguir, descansar es una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Qué crees que somos? –respondió con enojo la ojiazul.

Son estorbos, porque no caminan.

Kagome frunció el ceño con enojo mientras aspiraba una gran bocanada de aire.

¡Abajo! Estúpido ¡Abajo!

Y el demonio cayó al suelo quedando inconsciente.

Se dispusieron a cenar en completo silencio, ignorando al inconsciente hanyō.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Kagome llevaba la espada en su cintura, no había rastro alguno de Naraku y sus secuaces.

Sin embargo, esa tarde se habían topado con el pequeño grupo de Sesshomaru, al instante la espada vibro. La azabache fue consciente de eso, pero no le dio mucha importancia, simplemente lo dejo pasar.

Esa noche, muy en contra de los incesantes reclamos de Inuyasha, los dos grupos se juntaron a cenar y descansar.

Sesshomaru se mantenía alejado del grupo de su medio hermano, solo estaba ahí por cumplir el capricho de Rin, o al menos eso creía. Intentaba ignorar el hecho de que la humana llevaba consigo la espada de su padre, y podía sentir que lo llamaba, sin embargo, no podía tocarla sin recibir una descarga de poder debido a la fuerte barrera que la protegía.

Ahora ese era un hecho que comenzaba a interesarle, ¿Por qué la humana llevaba la espada consigo y no su mediocre hermano? La curiosidad comenzaba a picarle la lengua, pero no diría nada, mantendría todo bajo, no le daría mucha importancia.

Divisó a la sacerdotisa atender a ambos niños con gran esmero, Rin y el cachorro de Kit, eran la luz para Kagome, se notaba que los amaba cual madre ama a sus hijos. Eso hizo que su bestia se removiera dentro.

"Cálmate" se dijo a sí mismo en un intento de tranquilizar a su ser primitivo, pero fue en vano, así que decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse y así lo hizo, de la manera más silenciosa abandonó el campamento dejando a su grupo en las manos de la sacerdotisa, de alguna manera sabía que con ella no corrían peligros.

Por otra parte, Kagome había terminado de atender a los niños y sus amigos, ahora le ofrecería algo de cenar a Sesshomaru, quizá la sopa instantánea no le parezca desagradable. Cuando se giró en dirección al demonio ya no estaba, lo busco, pero a simple vista no lo vio, así que decidió dejarlo estar, de antemano sabía que los humanos no eran de su agrado quizá, ya era demasiado para él, y prefirió irse; ante este pensamiento, no supo porque, pero se sintió triste, desilusionada.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, hasta antes de meterse en su saco de dormir Sesshomaru aún no regresaba, así que decidió buscarlo con sus poderes, poniendo una mano sobre la tierra con los ojos cerrados, se concentró en su objetivo una tenue luz purpura la rodeo completa, extendiendo su energía lo buscó hasta que dio con él, no estaba tan lejos, con eso basto para que ella pudiera relajarse y descansar.

Sesshomaru se sintió por un instante rodeado por una cálida energía, eso causó más estragos en su interior, su ser primitivo amenazaba con salir y, por primera vez en cientos de años, le estaba costando trabajo controlarlo. Sabía que esa energía era de ella, sin embargo, lo que no lograba entender era la actitud de su bestia

Después del capítulo 104 del anime.

¿Por qué tenía que ser ÉL y no Inuyasha quien la rescatara? Incluso Koga pudo rescatarla, pero el destino se empeñaba en ponérsela difícil, ahora su corazón latía despavorido por ÉL y comenzó a sentirse incómoda, algo que nunca le pasó con el orejas de perro. Era, de cierta manera, frustrante.

"¿Por qué la salve? Ella no tiene que ver conmigo, no es nada mío." -Ante esa declaración su bestia gruñó enojada.

Decidió ignorar a su bestia y continuó su camino en busca de Naraku, le había dicho a su estúpido medio hermano que el niño exterminador estaba rondando así que tenían que estar alertas, le tranquilizaba que su grupo estaba lejos de los problemas.

Rin se encontraba sola en compañía con Jaken.

— El señor Sesshomaru está tardando. -reprocho la pequeña mientas mecía las piernas en el aire.

— Que molesta eres niña, el amo Sesshomaru fue a una zona donde solo se respira veneno. -contesto con enojó el sirviente.

— ah —suspiro—, que aburrido es esperar. –apartando la mirada del sapo verde que estaba a su cuidado mientras el señor Sesshomaru no estaba con ellos, se percató de que no estaban solos en el bosque, su mirada quedó fija en el joven exterminador que estaba siendo controlado por Naraku.

"Kohaku, ¿qué hace en un lugar como este?" pensó la pequeña mirando al joven recibir una de las samiyosho con un fragmento de la perla.

¿Qué sucede Rin? –preguntó el pequeño sapo.

No es nada, señor Jaken.

Con preocupación la niña regresó la mirada al bosque para no encontrar al joven.

"Si el señor Sesshomaru se lo encuentra, ¿Lo matará?" se preguntó preocupada, el joven había comenzado a ocupar un lugar en su vida y le dolería saber que había muerto.

Días después, el grupo de Sesshomaru comenzó a encontrarse cada vez más frecuentemente con el de Inuyasha, Kagome (por muy extraño que parezca) había logrado que el hanyō se comportara cuando ambos grupos se reunieran él al no portar la espada había perdido voz y voto en el grupo, ella era su alfa eso le gritaban sus instintos algo que era demasiado respetado por los Inu (nunca había escuchado que un medio demonio también tuviera la capacidad de reconocer al alfa) para el medio demonio todo lo que estaba pasando era nuevo.

Kagome acostumbraba tomar el primer turno de guardia todas las noches, saliendo así a dar un rondín, esa noche la luna estaba menguando, se detuvo en un claro para admirarla cuando –de nueva cuenta –la espada volvió a vibrar en su cintura.

¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto como si pudiera contestarle.

Una vibración.

¿Has escogido ya?

Otra vibración

Automáticamente ella levantó la mirada buscando a ese "alguien".

La vibración aumentó haciéndola caminar para adentrarse al bosque.

Mujer. –la llamaron a sus espaldas, conocía esa voz así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Sesshomaru, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó una vez de frente.

Sesshomaru no respondió nada, su mirada bajo a Tessaiga que había comenzado a vibrar con más intensidad, levantando una de sus finas cejas volvió la mirada a ella.

Tessaiga me llamó. –respondió por fin.

Los azulejos de ella se abrieron dejando visible su sorpresa.

Ella te ha elegido a ti. –susurró.

Tomando la espada con ambas manos la puso frente a ella para que él la tomara, ahora todo le quedaba claro, la espada lo había escogido desde que le salvó la vida aquella vez.

Con desconfianza el estiró su mano para lanzarla lejos.

No la quiero. –respondió virándose dispuesto a salir de ahí.

Su salida no tuvo éxito porque una fuerte luz lo cegó por unos momentos impidiendo que se moviera.

Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad ella pudo ver como su brazo se había recuperado y sostenía una espada.

Tu brazo.

Tessaiga se elevó en el aire poniéndose frente al poderoso demonio.

"Bien hecho, Sesshomaru" le felicitaron "Ahora eres el demonio más poderoso, y Tessaiga es completamente tuya"

Una figura se materializó por unos momentos.

Gracias Kagome, gracias por cuidar de mis dos hijos. –y se desvaneció.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido, ahora comprendía porque la espada no fue suya en un principio, tenía una nacida de su propio poder.

Dejo de mirar su regenerada mano para ver a la sacerdotisa.

Tessaiga vibró.

Mujer, a partir de ahora viajaremos juntos. –declaró.

La azabache le sonrió en respuesta y caminó con él hasta el lugar donde descansaba la pequeña niña con el sapo verde y llevarlos al lugar donde el grupo de ella se encontraba.

•••

**Kanketsu-hen capítulo 25 y 26 (final)**

La batalla estaba en su apogeo, el despreciable Naraku estaba frente a ellos, roto.

Ya están reunidos, tu grupo de estúpidos a los que llamas amigos.

¡Si ya estamos todos reunidos! –respondió Inuyasha con enojo.

Sesshomaru hizo un ataque con dirección del hanyō con la perla.

Tessaiga era utilizada por Sesshomaru, tomando en su otra mano a bakusaiga mezclo los ataques.

"Supongo que Bakusaiga es incapaz de romper la perla"

Una vez estando lejos de Naraku, Kagome por fin pudo atacar. Lanzando una flecha desapareciendo al tocar el campo que protegía a Naraku para aparecer frente a él con el único propósito de purificarla.

Y funcionó.

La perla se purificó haciendo que todo lo que se había destruido por el veneno proveniente del cuerpo de Naraku se reparara.

Un fuerte brillo comenzó a seguir a Kagome, Sesshomaru al percatarse de eso la toma en sus brazos y se eleva en el cielo intentando salir del peligro.

Naraku estaba envuelto en una luz rosada frente a ellos, la perla estaba en medio con la flecha incrustada en la mitad.

Justo cuando yo muera, el deseo que le pedí a la perla se hará realidad. –susurró mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse, deseo al que fui forzado. –y con esas palabras el pelinegro desapareció.

Una vez en tierra, Miroku revisó su mano verificando que la maldición que lo atormentaba ya había desaparecido, todos estaban felices, cuando de la nada el inframundo se abre llevándose a Kagome consigo.

¡Inuyasha! ¡Sesshomaru! –gritó ella pidiendo ayuda mientras era llevada a la fuerza.

El poderoso demonio salto en un vano intento de evitar que se fuera, pero fue demasiado tarde, a ella la había tragado y a él también. Parecían ser los únicos dos.

Al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola, se sentía sola. La oscuridad la rodeaba, flotaba por lo tanto, era incapaz de moverse.

— ¡Sesshomaru! -grito entre sollozos una y otra vez.

Podía sentirla, no estaba tan lejos, pero le era imposible moverse, algo lo tenía cautivo y eso lo estaba molestando, ella lo necesitaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de sus pensamientos.

¿Desde cuándo él sabía lo que ella necesitaba?, ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a importarle? Era una insignificante humana y aún así le importaba, era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba ese sentimiento, cosa que lo enojaba más.

De seguro te estás riendo de mí padre.

Todo en su cabeza era un lío, pero todo se aclaró cuando la escucho llamándolo, no era a su patético medio hermano a quien quería era a él, eso hizo que algo dentro del él vibrará, un fuerte brillo lo cubrió.

"Sigue a tu corazón, hijo" -susurro una gruesa voz que él conocía a la perfección.

Y con eso basto para saber qué tenía que hacer, la chica era suya, e iría a rescatarla.

—¡No pidas ningún deseo sin mi! -le grito mientras intentaba librarse de lo que le mantenía atrapado.

—Vamos, pide que puedas regresar con tus amigos, eso es lo que quieres. -le hablaba la perla.

— Y…yo -titubeo.

— Pide ser uno igual a él, así estarán juntos. -volvió a tentar la Perla.

Ella solo sollozo.

— No lo pienses, solo hazlo, pide tu deseo. -presiono un poco más.

— ¡No pidas ningún deseo sin mi! -escucho el grito proveniente de Sesshomaru.

Ahora sabía que no estaba sola en ese lugar, sabía que el había venido a salvarla.

— ¡No! -respondió segura a la perla.

— No seas tonta, pide tu deseo ahora y regresaras. -insistió la joya.

— Es inútil, te he dicho que no lo haré —hizo una pausa —, el vendrá por mí.

Una fuerte y espantosa risa proveniente de la perla retumbo en la oscuridad.

— Es inútil, el no llegará. -se burló.

Kagome prefirió esperar, confiaba en que Sesshomaru vendría por ella, y una vez que estuvieran juntos pediría el deseo.

Luchaba contra un montón de demonios que querían quitarle su poder, estaban hambrientos. Con las tres espadas en su poder le era más sencillo acabar con todos los monstruos que estaban a su alrededor. En una mano portaba a Tessaiga, la cual se había fusionado con Tenseiga, ahora las dos espadas eran una más poderosa, en la otra mano llevaba a Bakusaiga y con el objetivo de alcanzar a la sacerdotisa lucho sin importarle su vida.

Una fuerte luz invadió el lugar y su padre apareció junto a él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— por ella, yo me encargo. -el menor solo asintió y se abrió paso entre los demonios para llegar a ella.

Podía sentirla no estaba tan lejos de ella, así que comenzó a llamarla.

— ¡Miko!

— ¡Sesshomaru! -respondió al llamado del demonio.

— ¡Miko! -volvió a gritar llamándola.

— ¡Sesshomaru! -grito de felicidad al poderlo divisar a lo lejos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

— Kagome -susurro al verla feliz de verle.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca ella se lanzó a abrazarla.

— Sabía que vendrías, confíe en que tú no me decepcionarías.-le dijo apretando más su abrazo.

— Miko tonta. – le sonrió haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Le dedicó una sonrisa como respuesta.

— Ah —suspiro la Perla —, pero que tenemos aquí, el daiyōkai que odiaba a los humanos se enamoró de una siguiendo los pasos de su patético padre. -se burló.

— No, te equivocas, yo encontré algo que proteger. – respondió haciendo sonreír a Kagome y sintiendo el colmillo de su padre palpitar.

— Es inútil, ella ya está pedida, es humana morirá en unas décadas y quedarás solo.

— Te equivocas. -hablo un hombre a sus espaldas llamando la atención de Kagome.

La Perla vibro y Kagome lo sintió.

Ahí el deseo correcto llegó a su corazón.

— Ahora si quiero pedir mi deseo.

— Adelante pequeña sacerdotisa pide tu deseo.

Kagome sonrió y tomando la mano del demonio y sintiendo la mano del mayor sobre su hombro, ambos yōkais mostrando su apoyo.

— Deseo que desaparezca la perla. -pronuncio con decisión.

— ¡Maldita humana! – grito con enojó.

La Perla fue envuelta por un gran brillo rosado, los rodeo a todos como si de un abrazo se tratara.

Una sonrisa adorno los labios del general Taisho.

— Bien hecho pequeña. – felicito regalándole una enorme sonrisa abierta dejando ver sus colmillos.

Kagome le sonrió de vuelta y luego desvío su mirada a Sesshomaru, y sin aguantarlo le brinco encima escondiendo su cara en la clavícula.

— Sabía que vendrías por mi. -susurro en su cuello.

Inu no Taisho miraba feliz a su hijo, estaba orgulloso de él.

— Por sus buenos actos serán recompensados. -una voz dentro de la Perla ahora sin brillo resonó en la oscuridad.

De nuevo una fuerte luz los cubrió a todos.

— ¡Mocoso irrespetuoso! – regaño al hanyō con un fuerte coscorrón.

— Khe! Yo hago lo que quiero viejo. – respondió cruzándose de brazos haciendo enojar aún más al mayor.

— Inuyasha Taisho, no me hagas llamar a Kagome sé que estaría feliz de sentarte un par de veces.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna del joven.

— No pidas lo que no se puede, tu moriste, nos abandonaste, soy tu hijo bastardo.

El mayor ahí comprendió todo.

— Inuyasha, nunca te deje solo, tu madre te cuido por unos años después de su muerte Inukimi, la madre de Sesshomaru, ayudo bastante incluso Sesshomaru mismo te estuvo cuidando y ayudando a que te hicieras cada vez más fuerte.

— No te creo, Sesshomaru siempre intento matarme, incluso cuando fuimos por Tessaiga, él intento matarla a ella también.

Inu no Taisho sonrió —Lo se, Sesshomaru tiene una manera muy extraña de enseñar, pero todo lo hizo para que tú te fortalecieras, tu hermano es todo menos una persona amorosa porque así fue educado.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se demostraban incrédulos.

— Piénsalo hijo, reflexiona si Sesshomaru te hubiera querido matar lo habría hecho sin tocarse el corazón.

El mayor se marchó dejando al menor pensativo y lleno de dudas.

Inu no Taisho había regresado junto a Kagome y su primogénito. ¿La razón? Kagome, Kagome era la razón de su regreso.

Hoy presentaban a su primer nieto, primogénito se su hijo mayor, como era costumbre una semana después de su nacimiento era conocido por todos, ¡ni siquiera él lo conocía! Es más desconocía si era hembra o macho, ni eso le habían dicho.

Todo el oeste estaba reunido fuera en la explanada principal del palacio esperando a que el Señor presentará a su futuro sucesor.

Camino al balcón se topo con Inukimi quien le sonrió pícara, algo planeaba y el estaba incluido en eso.

Camino junto a ella, su hijo aún no salía.

Y la espera termino cuando lo vio a entrar con Kagome junto a su lado izquierdo sosteniendo al pequeño bien envuelto y con una barrera para que su esencia no fuera descubierta.

Estaba más ansioso ahora.

— Habitantes del oeste —comenzó a hablar Sesshomaru y todos guardaron silencio —, su señora y su servidor están aquí para dar a conocer a su hijo primogénito y heredero al trono —Miro a Kagome dándole la señal de que al pequeño y le permitiera cargarlo —, Ella es Taisho Sayumi —la protección de su esencia fue retirada mientras elevaba a la pequeña al aire dejando que todos la vieran, una híbrida con más parte demonio que humana, pero aún así en extremo poderosa.

Kagome sonreía, jamás se imaginó que terminaría así. Si le hubieran dicho que Sesshomaru sería su pareja se habría reído porque sonaba ilógico sin embargo, aquí estaba con su primera bebé, su cachorra que estaba segura sería amada por todos.

Si Tessaiga no hubiera rechazado a Inuyasha nada de esto habría pasado. Tessaiga los unió y los seguiría uniendo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

**Fin**

**Sayumi es un personaje de FiraLili**

Gracias a todos por leer ️ agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Abrazos Psicológicos a todos.


End file.
